


Pola X

by somedaysomewhere



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mechanic!Seungyoun, Plus a dose of Cuteness, Racer!Seungwoo, Sexual Content, Street Racing, X1 as a racing team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedaysomewhere/pseuds/somedaysomewhere
Summary: Seungyoun is dazzling, raw and volatile. If Seungwoo is a romantic, he’ll call him poetry. Sometimes he thinks it’s why he feels out of reach—the arts have never been his thing.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

_170, 175, 180_

Seungwoo hears nothing over the roar of the engine, feels nothing aside from the rush of his blood and the vibrations in his seat. It’s another day of racing, of loud cheers in the background and stacks of cash inside a golden trophy. 

The first and second curves are over and done with, an easy maneuver for someone as seasoned as him. It’s the last turn that’s always a bitch. People who are rooting for him are probably worried by now because he’s still trailing. 

What they don’t know is it’s intentional. It’s all part of the plan.

Seungwoo drafts the car in front, using pressure reduction to ease his movement through the air. He waits until the next curve, mashes the gas and uses the extra power he reserved by dragging along to slingshot ahead. At long last, he gains the lead.

He pulls up before the trailing car and, as they close in, the air flowing off the back of his vehicle gives a push to its nose, taking downforce off its front tires and forcing the driver behind to back off. There is no way around it—if the driver persists and tries to dart around him, he’ll wind up sliding all the way to the rear of the draft.

To be a racer, you only need to do three things: drive fast, drive hard and drive intelligently.

Seungwoo glances at the tachometer hitting its higher end, closely monitoring as it nears the redline. The outside world becomes a blur and he can taste the beginnings of victory on his tongue. He steps on the accelerator more firmly.

_185,_

_190,_

_195—_

—in a flash, the race is finished.

  
  
  
  


His fans are huddled outside of the race track, cameras ready to take photos, posters and pen on their waiting hands. He grants their requests one by one. As he does so, his eyes rove around.

He spots him easily, leaning against a wall, hair obscuring his face as he scrolls through his phone. His short-sleeve polo shows his upper arm tattoos. There is something captivating about this boy, an air around him that makes Seungwoo want to belong in his orbit.

For him, the world only stops twice—when he is behind the wheel and when he is with him.

When Seungyoun raises his head to look at him directly, he feels a familiar stirring rise within him. There is no need for words. They already know what they mean.

  
  
  
  


The door to Seungwoo’s penthouse has barely closed when he pushes Seungyoun against it.

Their lips touch. The kiss is wet and sloppy, open-mouthed and full of tongue. He touches every bit of Seungyoun’s supple skin, recalling the parts he held just earlier this morning. He carries him to the bed and rakes his gaze over his body. Everything feels overwhelming, and yet it only serves to be arousing.

He flips him on his hands and knees, admiring the arch of his back he has seen one too many. He continues to observe him, memorize him, trace the lines and shapes that form him, until Seungyoun cries and pleads _please, please fuck me._

Seungwoo’s resolve breaks. He lines up his cock and buries himself to the hilt in one go. The first thrust always knocks the breath out of him, the sensation unforgettable and highly addicting.

“Is this what you wanted, baby?,” he whispers to his ear, pinching his nipples and crouching over him. Seungyoun only answers with a moan, too dazed to say anything else.

He pounds even harder, sinking his grip deeper into the indents of Seungyoun’s hips. He knows it will bruise, knows that they’re teetering on the edge of pain and pleasure, but the thought of seeing marks all over their bodies only pleases him more.

Their usual couplings are gentler, a gradual build until they reach their peaks. But after tournaments are different—in these times, Seungwoo seeks to temper the burning that fuels his adrenaline. In these times, he is merciless and every bit of the demon that racing transforms him to be.

And Seungyoun, his sweet, sweet Seungyoun, is nothing short of welcoming. He takes it all, _everything_ , and Seungwoo wonders if it’s possible to fall even more intensely.

He can feel him getting close by the way he tightens around him. Two of his fingers go inside Seungyoun’s mouth until his knuckles touch the outline of his lips. He buries his nose in the crook of his neck. His smell always reminds him of wood and pine trees.

He hits a specific spot and hammers into it repeatedly, causing Seungyoun to shudder and groan loudly. The room reeks of sweat and sex, sheets messy from drool and cum, and fuck, Seungwoo revels in it. 

It takes a few more thrusts until climax finally _finally_ crashes into them. Seungwoo’s vision goes white for a split second, and he thinks the force of this orgasm may be able to rip through whatever anchors the earth to his body.

He gasps as he tries to breathe in. As much as he doesn’t want to move, he also wants Seungyoun to be comfortable. He pulls out of him as gently as possible and the cum coming out of his hole almost spurs him on again.

God, he can stay buried in him forever.

But there is always a next time, and for now, Seungyoun’s well-being is his priority. He fetches a wet washcloth from the bathroom and cleans him carefully. He lifts him off the bed to change the sheets. When he’s finished, he wraps him in a tight hug and gives him a forehead kiss.

“All that and you’ll just kiss my forehead?”, Seungyoun teases, his eyes tired and dropping.

Seungwoo chuckles. He pecks him once, twice, thrice and once more on the corner of his lips. “How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted. Sore. But don’t worry, I’m fine and satisfied.”

“Go to sleep. We’ll take a bath first thing in the morning. Thank you, Youn,” he says, lightly brushing his fingers through the other's hair.

Seungyoun nods sleepily and replies, “You’re always welcome, Woo.” His breathing evens out after a while, signaling the start of his slumber.

Seungwoo rearranges the things he intended to say in his head, until all of the letters are jumbled, until the words barely make sense. He waits until they’re incomprehensible and discards them like cigarette ashes in a tray. For him, it’s always been easier to hold back than to give in. 

Someday, he hopes he’ll be able to tell Seungyoun how he consumes him.

  
  
  
  


The way they met isn’t too unconventional—a car needs a mechanic, and in his case it arrived in the form of Seungyoun.

He is a big part of his victories, constantly keeping his Gen-6 Ford Mustang GT in top shape. Seungwoo’s job as a racer is to be precise, never miss apexes and do the same lap times over and over. He is only responsible for handling. Everything else is Seungyoun's and X1's magic.

They've been working together for two years now. Their relationship shifted from professional to personal, becoming the best of friends and each other’s safe places. They can talk about anything—hydraulics, existentialism, groupies in skintight clothing.

The carnal part came when they were both too drunk and too horny. Seungwoo knew what he was doing, he’d been with boys before, but that night blew him away enough to go back for more. Twice, thrice, five times, until he couldn’t count anymore.

It didn’t surprise him when he realized he was smitten because who else was a better choice? Seungyoun is dazzling, raw and volatile. If Seungwoo is a romantic, he’ll call him poetry. Sometimes he thinks it’s why he feels out of reach—the arts have never been his thing.

  
  
  
  


Someday comes after two months.

Another tournament is underway. Seungwoo dons his racing suit, the fabric molding to every hard plane of his body. The stakes for today are high: a cool 50 million won and a win that will propel him to a higher league.

Seungyoun breezes into the pit, holding a jack on one hand and two impact wrenches on the other. He looks dashing with his longer hair, and Seungwoo is reminded of how tugging them felt.

“If I win today, will you go on a date with me?,” he asks, resting his hands on Seungyoun’s waist.

Seungyoun narrows his eyes and pouts a little. “Is this your way of confessing to me?”

“Who said anything about confessing?”

That earns him a slap on the arm. “Hmph. How about: we go on a date whether you win or lose, as long as you finish safely. I’ll tell you something juicy too.”

Seungwoo grins then, happiness replacing the nervousness in his chest. He puts on his helmet and checks his watch: T-minus fifteen minutes. It’s time to do a tire and fuel check. Before he mounts his car, he kisses Seungyoun on the cheek.

“Wear your best suit tonight. See you.”

  
  
  
  


Seungwoo bags the first place, of course.

He discovers that there is another way for the world to stop: when he says _I love you_ to Seungyoun and he answers with _I love you too_. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then, he fell. Love was like that, it always made you different.
> 
> Seungwoo thought it was something he could suppress. But love overflowed, and it took over every part of him until he had no choice but to stare ahead. His heart was so full of it that when he talked, he could hear it in his pauses. 

  
  


Seungwoo stands under the shower, warm water running through his hair and the dips of his back muscles. Bubbles pool at his feet and the smell of mint fills the room. He rolls his right shoulder once, twice, trying to knock off the strain from driving all day.

The next race happens in two weeks. Most of his days are now spent at the gym or in simulation practice. The engineers have prepared a special course that he has to finish three days before the tournament.

When people think of athletes, racing drivers aren’t usually on the list. After all, the job looks easy with all the sitting and driving. But on the contrary, they undergo intensive physical training to avoid cramps and other injuries. Increased speeds, stronger impacts and unpredictable race lengths create tension. The forces running through the vehicle are enough to batter the body. Mental training is also included, due to the demands and pressure of the sport. 

He turns the shower off. It’s been two days since he last saw Seungyoun and loneliness is starting to creep in. However, they both have things to prepare for. His home is starting to feel a bit too empty.

  
  
  
  


His Mustang GT is stationed at the garage, an intensive tuneup currently undergoing. Seungwoo observes closely as the usual tests are carried out by his team. It’s always fascinating to witness their magic.

“The spark plugs are in good shape. They’re a healthy light tan and have no signs of being worn. The wires aren’t hard or cracked in any way too,” Hangyul states. He is one of the more popular members of Seungwoo’s team due to his large almond-shaped eyes and mop of silver hair. Beside him is Yohan, another member who is famous for his lush lips and actor looks. They’re a tandem of mechanic and shock technician, and they’re seen consulting each other most of the time.

Dongpyo wipes his hands on a clean towel before speaking. “The fuel filter and injectors are also fine. No clogs or build-ups. I still had them cleaned to be sure.” Anything related to fuel is relegated to him and during official races, he is part of the pit crew as a gas man. His small stature provides him the agility to lug cans of fuel in a short amount of time.

“Hyung, your tires are worn out. We replaced them with a fresh set, already filled with compressed nitrogen,” Minhee, their tire specialist and another pit crew member explains. “We put an inner liner since the next track is 300 kilometers long. In case your outer tire blows, the inner will remain intact and will allow you to make a controlled stop.” Hyeongjun, his tire changer partner, nods and agrees.

Seungyoun slides out from under the chassis of the car. As the crew chief, he calls the shots. His role requires him to be highly knowledgeable, not only about racing but about the nuances of each and every track and of the race car itself. He determines everything—from car setup to race strategy.

Still, the heaviness of his role doesn’t deter him from being silly. Seungyoun is the life of the group, constantly joking and spreading cheer. He doesn’t mind getting dirty either, take today for instance, opting to do some of the manual labor himself.

“To summarize, today’s tuneup consisted of checking the spark plugs, wires, PCV valves and condenser, and replacing tires and air filters,” he says with authority. “The carburetor was also inspected to ensure the correct balance of air and fuel. An oil change is due in 3 months. Every data will be relayed to Wooseok and his team for recording and logistics.”

Wooseok raises a thumbs up. He is a lead engineer, largely responsible for mechanical design, simulation testing and aerodynamics. He works closely with Seungyoun, advising him regarding optimal setups in various conditions. Under his team are three junior engineers namely Junho, Eunsang and Dohyon. 

Together, they form X1, a racing team commanding riches, trophies and global attention. They’re known for having members who are all under thirty, and their fast rise to the top league are covered by various car magazines. Being the driver, Seungwoo is the most recognized and most often heralded for victories. He is their star, with his face plastered on numerous posters and billboards. But behind his every win are the skills of every X1 member, and he never fails to mention this in every interview he does.

Seungyoun cups his face. “What are you thinking about?” His hands are always like this: warm and comforting, like honey and saccharine. Seungwoo places his own on top and presses them harder against his cheeks.

“Not much. Just that I am lucky to have such talented members, including you.”

“Now I’m scared. The last time you were this cheesy, you asked me to be your boyfriend,” Seungyoun playfully grins.

Seungwoo freezes. He’s been found out. 

“Hey, what is it? I’m getting concerned.”

He looks at him directly. “What do you say to moving in with me?” He brings Seungyoun’s palm to his lips, hoping it will help to make him agree.

The smile he receives is enough to quell all of his worries. He then wipes the leftover grease on Seungyoun’s chin and thinks: _love is a sweet and gentle thing._

  
  
  
  


Being a racer wasn’t his childhood dream. In fact, it actually came late into his life, realization only dawning after driving a go-kart for the first time at age fifteen. He liked how it monopolized his focus, how it forced him to zone in and look straight. The way it slowed the world around him was life-altering.

If there’s something Seungwoo could fault himself with, it was his adherence to control. And racing was the perfect match for it—a restricted thrill, a danger executed with caution and discipline. Every move was calculated. Taking risks were discouraged unless absolutely needed. 

This was how he lived. By keeping himself in check, by wanting moderately. He was patient and preferred to suffer in silence. He found no point in being too rash or greedy. He didn’t mind the sidelines. He was fine with seeing from the corners of his eyes. 

And then, he fell. Love was like that, it always made you different.

Seungwoo thought it was something he could suppress. But love overflowed, and it took over every part of him until he had no choice but to stare ahead. His heart was so full of it that when he talked, he could hear it in his pauses. 

His thoughts would tangent yet they all led back to him—to Seungyoun who was fond of late night cuddles and black coffee. There was something haunting about this boy, an air around him that made Seungwoo jump headfirst into uncertainty.

  
  
  
  


He slides the last of the fried egg into a yellow plate. He prepares two mugs of coffee and a vase full of daisies. It’s not their first breakfast together, but it’s the first since Seungyoun moved in. For some reason, he can’t keep still.

Seungyoun trudges to the dining table, barefoot and eyes still clouded with sleep. Seungwoo goes straight to him, approaching with a hug and a forehead kiss. He moves to let go but Seungyoun only tightens his arms around him.

“Baby, you need to eat. You have to be at the garage in two hours,” he starts.

Seungyoun shakes his head and buries his face in the crook of his neck. “No. I just want to cuddle all day.”

 _Cute,_ Seungwoo mutters. “Hey, I want that too. How about we do that after the race? There’s only a week left.”

“Do you promise?”

“Of course, I do.”

Seungyoun finally lifts his head, glancing at him dubiously. Seungwoo can’t help it. He plants a kiss on his lips.

  
  
  
  


Seungwoo comes off the oval and moves towards the pit box for the last stop. His crew springs into action, bringing compressors, spare tires and pneumatic tools.

Hangyul leverages the far side of the car using a hydraulic floor jack, providing access to the front and rear right wheels. Once the far side of the vehicle is lifted, Minhee and Hyeongjun use air guns and impact wrenches to remove the lug nuts and slide new tires into place. While this occurs, Dongpyo dumps two 12-gallon fuel cans into the vehicle’s intake.

The process is repeated on the left side. As the last tire locks into place, Dongpyo also finishes refueling the car’s tanks. After he gives a signal, the vehicle is then returned to the ground. In just 11.5 seconds, their job is done.

Seungyoun’s voice goes through the earpiece. “This is the last stretch. Proceed with what you’re doing. Stay safe.” Seungwoo drops the clutch, shifts into gear and drives off to continue the race. 

He estimates his turning point, aiming for the shortest line possible through the corner. The goal is to keep as much speed as his tires will allow while he powers through. Entering a curve too hot will push his car line wide and possibly off track. Not going fast enough will waste time.

He counts in his head. One,

two,

three—

—and then he hits the apex. It's not perfect but it will do. There’s only fifty kilometers left. He steps on the gas and the world blurs once again.

It takes him a total of just under half an hour to complete the race and pass through the finish line, his heart almost beating out of his chest. The smell of rubber and gasoline overwhelms the space, but he doesn’t pay it any attention, not when he’s announced for first place. 

He made it. Fuck, they made it.

The rest of X1 congratulate him with loud cheers and pats on his back. Seungyoun stays in the corner, his small smile enough to convey his delight.

  
  
  
  


Their way back home is quiet but fulfilling. Seungyoun always drives him after races, insisting he needs time to cool down and rest. Seungwoo is rarely in the passenger seat and while he hates to admit so, he truly enjoys how it feels.

He presses a button on the radio. The song it plays, if he remembers correctly, is from the nineties.

He faces Seungyoun, watches the colorful city lights dance on his face. Seungwoo closes his eyes and thinks: _love is a divine and wonderful thing_.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a week since X1’s disbandment was announced. i’m dealing with it like how i often deal with difficult things—by crying, writing, going over it repeatedly in my head until i’m saddled with crippling anxiety and sadness. the entire process was so unfair. they left the members out and discarded their opinions. had it been their own decision, i’d be more than able to accept. but it wasn’t. knowing how the meeting went filled me with so much rage.
> 
> what gives me strength now is seeing the fans fight for another chance to see them together on the stage again. fans showing their support for all and each of eleven of them. rather than to wallow all day for things that are too late to change, i’m trying to fight with them too. it’s a long shot, it’s a long battle. it’ll be painful and tough. it’ll be terribly exhausting. then again, these emotions are not new to me.
> 
> i hope this piece distracts you and brings you a moment of reprieve. regarding my fics, i wish to continue writing them. i still have numerous WIPs left. but because inspiration will be harder to come by, i won’t be able to promise regular updates. 
> 
> i hope you can excuse this long and emotional note.
> 
> see you again, X1.  
> someday, somewhere.


End file.
